


Attachment- Dream SMP

by nova_lyra



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova_lyra/pseuds/nova_lyra
Summary: basically if tommy was thrown in prison but tubbo was kept alive for ✨plot✨
Kudos: 24





	Attachment- Dream SMP

Punz stared at the signs. "I was suspicious of you ever since you joined our side. I hope this payment will be enough to keep you on our side. -tommyinnit" In the chest lie 2 netherite, 35 gold and diamond blocks, and 6 TNT. It was more than Dream had ever paid him, but there was no way anyone could win against Dream. They were fighting an uphill battle he wanted nothing to do with.  
He took all the materials in the chest. Punz knew neither would come back, so why not take them before anyone else can? The server would likely be peaceful soon, as Tommy and Tubbo are going to lose. Hell, to avoid any conflict with Dream himself, Punz decided not to wish him good luck. Plenty of others would be there for them.

Tomorrow was the day of the fight.

The day of Tommy and Tubbo's ends.

**Author's Note:**

> IM GONNA DO MORE JUST WANNA GET SMTH OUT 4 RIGHT NOW


End file.
